Eiji's Kitten
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Many moments of Eiji and Ryoma as they go through their lives with their friends. Friends, siblings even Lovers they will face many things. Cat/neko pair, rates K-T
1. Chapter 1 Ponta thief

**Arashi: I decide to try the first pairing for Pot in a series of one shot that will vary from ratings k-T though M's be seen on their one as a separate one-shot. I'll have the other pairings in their own stories though some will appear in this story with Eiji/Ryoma in this story. There might be bouts of Ooc and this is completely Au.**

**Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't make any money off the fics I write since I write for fun and it's a hobby to help relieve stress and tension in my life.**

Summary- Many moments of Eiji and Ryoma as they go through their lives with their friends. Friends, siblings even Lovers they will face many things. Cat/neko pair

* * *

Eiji's Kitten

Chapter 1- Ponta thief

Kikumaru Eiji stares with wide eyes as the youngest member of the Seigaku team tears the tennis club room looking for his precious drink. The soft murmurs reach his ears, "Where is it? That's the last Ponta in the machine I just bought!"

"Something wrong Ochibi?" Kikumaru ask curiously fidgeting glad that Tezuka isn't coming in the room just yet.

Wide, tearful cat-like eyes stares into blue ones of the older teen, the black-green hair boy answers. "My Ponta is gone!"

It's rather rare to see Echizen this work up over something from Tennis and possible his pet. Kikumaru tilts his head wondering how to make his Ochibi happy again. Who would drink the youngest regular's drink? He shakes his red color head causing bits of his hair to fall into his eyes.

"Maybe one of the others has seen it, nya." Kikumaru inputs seeing a slightly hopeful look in the gold-brown orbs before it disappear.

He runs out of the club room letting the younger one to change. To his surprise Kaidoh and Momo are fighting over a drink that looks a lot like the same one he seen Echizen with. 'Please tell me they didn't take It.' he thought watching carefully just as Echizen comes out eyes flashing.

The youngest Player shouts out, "Ponta Thief!"

Momo grins sheepishly just as Kaidoh hiss in retaliation grabbing the drink only for Fuji to take it and drink it all. Ryoma's eyes widen with disbelief. The team's Tensai had to drink his Ponta!

"Nya! Fuji, that's Ochibi's drink!" Kikumaru shouts waving his arms rushing over to grab the can. Only to find it empty.

Ryoma gives a soft sigh trudging away thinking of a way to get back at Momo, Fuji and possible Kaidoh. He didn't see Kikumaru rush out of the courts to the coach's office remembering she recently bought some drinks for the team during practice. He grins happily seeing she's there asking quickly, "Coach Ryuzaki do you have anymore grape flavor Ponta?"

The elder woman nods handing the can over watching her player thank her before rushing back out. She watches out of her window as he goes to Ryoma with a bigger smile handing over the drink. The boy's eyes widen and a tiny smile could be seen.

"Thank you, Eiji-senpai." Ryoma replies softly.

"Anytime Ochibi!" Kikumaru answers with another smile glad to see his kohai happy.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope I have Eiji in character though as put on tome at times characters will be ooc. Anyways please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Cat's Meow

**Arashi: I hope everyone will enjoy ht eon shots though they'll vary in length.**

**Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't make any money off the fics I write since I write for fun and it's a hobby to help relieve stress and tension in my life.**

Warnings- Au, ooc, and possible light language though it goes for all chaps.

Summary- Many moments of Eiji and Ryoma as they go through their lives with their friends. Friends, siblings even Lovers they will face many things. Cat/neko pair

* * *

Eiji's Kitten

Chapter 2- Cat's Meow

"Ochibi I bet I can make you laugh, nya!" Kikumaru replies happily sitting on one side of the courts watching rest of the team practice.

Ryoma raise a brow at the words then shrugs replying, "If you can."

He opens a can of ponta smirking curious of what his Senpai has in mind. He spots Oishi helping Momo with his tennis so the Golden pair doesn't really have to practice this time. He could feel his eyes twitching at the sound of Horio boasting at the other courts while he picks up balls. The idiot never seems to learn to be quiet or there be trouble for him.

Kikumaru grins glad to have a minor challenge. It's going to be worth it to make the Ochibi laugh. First he ahs to find the right target to distract and he begins to think of who it should be. Not Kaidoh though Inui's drink would do subtle for everyone not to drink it though the vapor of the team is busy with something else. Not Oishi since he would figure it's him so who should it be. What if not one or a couple people but the whole team? That could work to his advantage.

He gets up wanting to get a drink of water leaving Ryoma on his own muttering, 'Mada Mada Dane."

He watch the others practice enjoying the break while drinking his grape flavor drink intently ignoring Horio and his comments about him not doing anything. Originally he would but his practice partner is getting water and wants a break as it is.

* * *

Creeping behind the wall on his way back to the courts Kikumaru raise a hand to his mouth voicing out, "Meow, Meow, Meow!"

Everyone stops their activities wondering where the cat is. Ryoma on the other hand spits out his drink snickering uncontrollably as the others begins their crazy search. For once he's glad no one isn't paying attention to him or sees his shoulders start to shake or the small fact his cat-like eyes are filled with mirth usually hidden to the world.

'I hope the poor thing isn't stuck on a tree somewhere." the Seigaku's mother hen begins to worry about the imaginary cat.

This got the youngest regular to almost snap and to laugh his head off. More sounds of a cat meowing gets the others to look not caring for once if Tezuka makes them run laps. He covers his mouth with the can of soda. The only signs of mirth and amusement are the way his eyes shine and lips twitching. Is this Eij-senpai's trick to make him laugh? If it is it's starting to work though it's rare for him to laugh out loud.

"Meow, Meow, Meow, meow!" Kikumaru continues watching from a tree he perch on near by.

He could see Ochibi's shoulder shake in hidden laughter. He's definitely doing his job. Just a bit more and Echizen will be laughing out loud. His eyes twitch hearing the rest of the team call for an imaginary cat. Well at least its killing two birds with one stone.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow!" He continues not once noticing a group of cats forming around the tree below him.

He groans wondering how he's going to get down without harming them. He didn't see Ryoma standing up to stretch when a laugh escapes his throat. Unable to take it anymore the black-green hair boy cracks up holding his stomach laughing with mirth and amusement. The whole group stops what they're searching for to see Ryoma laughing hard. It's a rather rare sight to see him display such a show of emotion other then the cocky one they've seen.

"OCHIBI Help!" He yells out getting Ryoma to laugh much harder and banging his fist on the ground."

The other regulars stares at Ryoma then Kikumaru in the tree each wondering what just happen. A few start snickering finding the youngest team member's laugh to be contagious. A few took a couple pictures for a memory of the day. Each hoping some time soon Ryoma will laugh like this again and possible be more open to them.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope this chapter is a lot longer then…*snickers* the first one. Poor Kikumaru *huggles Kikumaru* though he wanted to make Ryoma laugh and he accomplish it with a price.**


End file.
